


Oh shit we forgot Adam

by imgonnariverdance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, yay adam is finally going to be saved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgonnariverdance/pseuds/imgonnariverdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit!"<br/>"What's wrong?"<br/>"Adam? We forgot him!"<br/>Sam, Dean and Cas were on a usual hunt when Dean remembers that Adam is still in hell. So they finally do something to try and rescue him, meeting some old friends and foes along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The realization

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I know there are a lot of fics that have "saving adam" as their main plot like one called saving souls but I just wanted to write a fic where Adam gets saved:)

It was a usual salt and burn.  
Sam, Dean and Cas were hunting a group of demons, but things weren't going so well. They had fallen into a trap.  
"Look out!" Sam screams as four demons lunges at them.  
A demon brutally grabs Dean by the throat and tackles him to the ground.  
Cas immediately steps in to kill the demon from behind.  
Sam takes on two demons using Ruby's knife, while Dean is still struggling to get the demon, that was now dead on top of him, off.  
Cas turns around to wipe out the last demon before they check on Dean.  
Dean rubs his throat and then back of his head.  
Deans mutters a curse under his breath as Sam helps him up.  
"How does it look?" Dean asks, lifting his neck up so Sam can examine it.  
"Not good man looks like you're gonna have a giant bruise on your Adam's apple" Sam informs, looking at Dean's throat.  
"Shit!" Dean exclaims, and Cas immediately walks closer to Dean, examining Dean for any more wounds.  
"What's wrong?" Cas questions, seeing no other visible injuries on Dean.  
"Adam? We forgot him!" Dean comes to the sudden realization as he blurts out what was on his mind.  
It took a moment but Sam's eyes suddenly widens.  
"Well shit" Sam responds.  
"He's still in the cage" Cas reminds solemnly.  
"No shit Sherlock" Dean snarls sarcastically and Cas squints his eyes at Dean in return.  
"We should do something" Sam adds.  
"Yeah but how? How are we gonna jailbreak Adam out of the cage?" Dean asks, frustrated.  
The three of them remained silent for a while until Cas suggests, "Crowley. He might have a way."  
Sam and Dean eyes each other and shrugs. The king of hell was still in their basement, so sure, they could give it a shot.  
They decided to wrap up the hunt before returning to the bunker.


	2. Let's go to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The find out how the hell they are going to hell.

"Crowley we need to get to hell" Dean came out right with it as soon as they set foot into the dungeon.  
Crowley was a little taken aback.  
"For what?" He asks, still angry that he is stuck down there.  
"Adam." Sam responds flatly.  
"Ha" Crowley laughed out loud, "You want to go back to the cage Moose?" He mocks.  
"Adam is our half brother, we need to save him" Sam retorts, firm in his stand.  
"Oh right, I forgot how stupid you boys are when it comes to saving people, it is the family business right?" Crowley snarls and Dean rolls his eyes furiously.  
"Do you have a way to get us to the cage?" Cas steps in and pries.  
"Maybe" Crowley taunts, "But even if I do, why the bloody hell should I tell you?" Crowley snaps.  
Dean smiles and bends down to face Crowley at eye level, "Abaddon's looking for you, and she's pissed" Dean warns, "and the only reason we keep you here is because we think you might be of use to us, but you know, if you're only gonna be here for one liners then maybe we should hand you over to her, let her deal with you." Dean spits.  
Crowley thinks it over for a while before muttering, "Bullocks".  
Sam and Cas each lets out a smile too.  
"So? You gonna help us?" Sam implores.  
Crowley grits his teeth before opening his mouth, "Well first you're gonna need to get to hell" he starts.  
"And we do that by?" Dean wonders out loud.  
"Purgatory. I can give you a contact that can take you there" Crowley mumbles.  
"And how do we know you're not lying? How do we know that 'contact' of yours won't kill us" Cas presses, suspicious of Crowley's instructions.  
"You don't" Crowley yells, "It's a risk your gonna have to take if you want to save that Adam kid".  
Dean sighs loudly, "And then what?" Dean questions.  
"Backdoor to hell?" Crowley replies as a matter of factly, "Didn't Sam get there through that door for the trials?".  
"Ok, then how do we get into the cage?" Sam demands.  
"You have to figure out that part yourself" Crowley fusses.  
Sam gave a bitchface while Dean lets out a dry chuckle.  
"Crowley, don't make us-" Dean was about to threaten him when Crowley continues, "I don't know how to get into the cage" Crowley admits.  
"You're the king of hell" Cas argues.  
"And I know better than to throw myself in the middle of a fight between two archangels" Crowley counters, "Only you dumbasses will be stupid enough to walk in there to demand for your half brother or whatever back. Which frankly is the most idiotic move I ever came across, and it surprises me, even though it's coming from you Winchesters" Crowley rants, raising his voice.  
Sam tilts his head slightly, "Why?" he huffs.  
"Moose, you of all people should know what shape Adam should be in. How many hundreds of years he's been left there as the punching bag for those two. Even if you get him out, do you think his soul will even be accepted by heaven?" Crowley roared, looking at Cas now.  
Cas hangs his head low, "Crowley might have a point" Cas admits solemnly.  
"No. No matter what we gotta at least try" Dean interjects.  
"Fine. If you insist of being a dumbass, so be it. Don't say I didn't warn you" Crowley hisses.  
"What's the name of the contact" Dean quires, "Write it down here" Dean commands passing a piece of paper and a crayon towards Crowley.  
Crowley breaths out an angry sigh before scribbling the contact's name and address.   
"Goodluck" He mutters sarcastically, "You're gonna need it".  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"We got a way to get to hell, but we still don't have any clue how we're gonna get into the cage" Sam growls.  
"Cas, any ideas?" Dean asks turning to look at Cas.  
"I'm not familiar with the directions in hell" Cas mutters sadly.  
"Great" Dean sighs, "We're gonna have to wing it then" Dean suggests, cocking his head to the side.  
Sam lets out a chuckle. "Wing it in hell?" Sam retorts, "That's a hell of a bad idea".  
"Well you got a better plan Sammy?" Dean grumbles.  
Sam takes in a deep breath.   
"Fine. Let's do this" Sam croaks out.  
"Cas. You in?" Dean inquires.  
"Yes. Of course" Cas replies and a smile is instantly seen on Dean's face.  
"Great. Pack your stuff, we head out bright and early tomorrow!" Dean exclaims, clapping Cas and Sam on the back before heading back to his room.  
Sam and Cas share a look before they each return to their own room.  
They can only hope this isn't the worst decision they made in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter:))


	3. We need a taxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a guy called Roger to get them to purgatory

"Do you think Crowley's lying?" Dean asks, on the way to the address that Crowley had given them.  
"I don't know Dean" Sam admits, "But what other options do we have?" Sam questions back.  
"Well if anything goes wrong you can do something about it right Cas?" Dean mutters, looking at Cas through the rearview mirror.  
"Yes I will try my best, Dean. But I'm afraid if we get left in purgatory, I might not-" Cas was about to voice out the rest of his worries when Dean cuts him off.  
"Don't say that Cas, no matter what happens we'll get Adam outta the cage and all of us will get our asses back to the bunker you hear me?" Dean grumbles.  
"Yeah Dean, I hear you" Cas agrees before sinking back into his seat.  
"Good" Dean continues, now keeping his eyes on the road.  
Sam smiled a little seeing how much his older brother actually cared for Cas, wondering to himself when the two of them were finally going to get together.  
They drove mostly in comfortable silence until Dean put on some AC/DC and almost forced Sam and Cas to sing along, though Cas didn't really know the lyrics, Dean told him to just try and make up the lyrics. Soon the impala was filled with the voices and laughter of the boys who once saved the planet Earth.  
\-------------------------------------  
When they finally reached their destination, it turned out to be more remote than Dean had expected.  
"Great, not a soul in sight, this is totally not fishy at all" Dean complained sarcastically.  
Sam flashes Dean a bitchface, "Come on, we got to find some guy called Roger" Sam reminds, holding Ruby's knife in his hand as he leads the way.  
Dean walks behind Sam and Cas follows not far behind, each of them kept their guard up, looking around in case of a sudden ambush.  
\-------------------------------------  
They finally reach a house at the end of the street.  
"Should we knock?" Dean questions, but Sam and Cas just shrug their shoulders.  
Dean was about to kick open the door, but they suddenly heard a low, husky voice coming from behind.  
"What do the three of you think you're doing?" The man pried furiously.  
They instantly turned around. "Umm, Crowley told us you could get us to purgatory" Dean responds.  
"Crowley?" The man asks, raising his eyebrows.  
"Yeah" Sam replies.  
"So, you boys just decide come here and try to bust into my house?" The man rants angrily.  
"We didn't know if you we in" Dean interjects, shrugging his shoulders.  
The man furrowed his eyebrows and his nostrils flared wide open, obviously pissed with Dean's comment.  
That was when Sam cleared his throat and mumbled "Sorry, we didn't mean to".  
Hearing Sam's apology, the man calmed down a little, before walking in front of them to open the door to his house.  
"You boys going to stand there or what?" The man asked walking in, leaving the door open.  
Sam, Dean and Cas shared a look before following the guy in.  
"So your name is Roger?" Dean implores.  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" The man retorts, he clearly didn't like Dean, at all.  
"No. I was just asking" Dean mutters, he too wasn't fond of the man either.  
Roger went to the kitchen to get out a beer for himself, not offering any of them one.  
"So you said Crowley sent you here?" Roger started.  
"He says you have a way to get to purgatory?" Cas pries.  
"Yeah. So?" Roger barks.  
"We need a ride there" Sam requests politely.  
"And why should I help you three" Roger spits out with a look of disapproval.  
Dean paused for a while before he croaks out, "Because we're friends with Crowley".  
Roger's eyes widen, "You three are friends with Crowley?" He snaps, almost spitting out the beer he was drinking.  
"Yeah. We are" Dean says a little more confidently now.  
"Well, okay then. I need the three of you to step out to the backyard with me" Roger huffs, leading the way out the back door.  
"Well that was easy" Sam whispers to Dean and Cas.  
"Too easy, I'm afraid" Cas mumbles back.  
They walk out, expecting some ambush, for tons of demons there waiting to jump their asses, but it was just a small patch of land and a wall with some painted sigils on it.  
"Hmm" Sam wonders out loud.  
"You boys ready?" Roger asks presses impatiently.  
"I guess so" Dean snarls.  
With a snap of Roger's fingers the wall starts to open a portal and they can see at other side, lies purgatory.  
"Well, off you go" Roger croaks, pointing towards the portal.  
"Wait, when will you be picking us up?" Dean pries urgently.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I work for Abaddon and she says any friend of Crowley is an enemy of ours" Roger exclaims with a twisted smile, "So, enjoy purgatory" he adds, snapping his fingers again, creating two more portals.  
"Dean watch out!" Cas voice booms, but it was too late, Dean was already sucked into the first portal.  
Sam was sucked into the second a few moments later and before Cas could react, he too was halfway through the third portal. Each portal leading to a different part of purgatory, separating the three of them from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!:)  
> Should I make the next chapter longer?:)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think it means a lot to me;)


End file.
